Przemiana
by bebeer
Summary: Klimatyczna opowieść o strachu, oczekiwaniu na nieuniknione, ponoszonych konsekwencjach, wydarzeniu sprzed lat i początkach pewnej przyjaźni.


_Inspirowane opowiadaniem Sh'eenaz "W oczekiwaniu na pełnię cz. I". A ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że fanfiki są fajne, ale wcale nie inspirujące._

Ogromne podziękowania dla _**Thia**__, mojej wspaniałej bety. Dziękuję, kochana!_

**Przemiana**

_Prawdziwy przyjaciel to ten, kto przychodzi, gdy cały świat odchodzi._  
Walter Winchell

Czas upływa powoli, zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, spadających kropli, piasku w klepsydrze, przesypującego się ziarnko po ziarnku. Coraz bliżej do zmroku. Coraz silniej pragnę wyjść, wyrwać się z tego dusznego pomieszczenia. Brakuje mi tchu. Zaciskam blednące palce na oparciach krzesła.

_Miałem siedem lat. Byłem zwyczajnym chłopcem z mieszanej rodziny. Mój ojciec był czarodziejem, a mama mugolką. Piękną i dobrą. Tamtego dnia tata przyszedł do domu zły. Nakrzyczał na mnie, a ja się rozpłakałem. Mama dała mi lizaka i pocieszyła. Tak bardzo ją kochałem._

Upływ czasu mnie nie uspokaja. Przeciwnie, jestem coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Boję się. Zamykam oczy; nie chcę widzieć ciemniejącego świata. Zdaje mi się, że moja głowa pulsuje bólem w rytm mijających sekund. Jest gorąco. Nie umiem złapać oddechu. Wiem, że _on_ się zbliża. Wiem – i coraz bardziej się boję.

Rodzice długo rozmawiali za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Nudziłem się. Wpadłem na pomysł, że ciekawie byłoby pobawić się różdżką taty. Był tak zaaferowany, że zapomniał zamknąć drzwi swojego gabinetu. Wślizgnąłem się tam i z szuflady wyjąłem zapasową różdżkę. Potem uciekłem na podwórko; tata zabraniał mi dotykać różdżki.

To dzieje się co miesiąc. _On_ przychodzi nieubłaganie, z regularnością szwajcarskiego zegarka. Ale przedtem muszę przejść przez torturę czekania. Czasem sam nie wiem, co jest gorsze. Teraz, w tej chwili, chciałbym by to już się stało. Chcę, by to oczekiwanie się skończyło.

Nie potrafiłem wtedy rzucić żadnego prawdziwego zaklęcia, ale ogromną frajdę sprawiało mi dźganie różdżką ślimaków, żuków i much. Działy się z nimi dziwne rzeczy; czasem rosły, czasem malały albo pękały z efektywnym trzaskiem. Tym razem na podwórku nie znalazłem żadnej ofiary. Otworzyłem furtkę i wybiegłem na drogę. Rodzice nie pozwalali mi wychodzić poza teren domu, ale byłem wtedy zły na tatę. Nakrzyczał na mnie! Łamanie jego zakazów sprawiało mi złośliwą satysfakcję, choć wtedy nie potrafiłem tych uczuć nawet nazwać.

Zmysły mi się wyostrzają. Pomimo zamkniętych oczu widzę gasnącą poświatę, ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca, przebijające przez brudne szyby mojego więzienia. Wokół unosi się zapach kurzu i próchniejącego drewna. Za oknem jęczy wiatr, jakby czekało go coś równie strasznego, jak mnie. Słyszę, jak krople pojedynczo spadają z dachu na parapet i dziękuję bogom, że już nie pada; w tych chwilach szum deszczu jest dla mnie torturą. Przeklinam zegar, jegotykanie rani moje uszy. Strach, który czułem jeszcze przed chwilą, mija powoli. Jego miejsce zajmuje nieuzasadniony gniew, wściekłość na otaczający mnie świat. Jeszcze chwila i przestanę się kontrolować. Bolą mnie palce, coraz mocniej zaciskane na poręczy krzesła. Powietrze pali mi gardło; nie mogę oddychać.

_Bawiłem się. Nie słyszałem kłótni rodziców. Dopiero kilka lat później dowiedziałem się, że dyskutowali o sprawie naszego – mojego! – bezpieczeństwa. Wtedy nie miałem o niczym pojęcia. Bawiłem się beztrosko, odbiegając coraz dalej od domu i znajomego kawałka drogi_.

Otwieram oczy. Serce zaczyna mi bić jak szalone. _Nie, tylko nie to!_ – myślę błagalnie. _Tylko nie oni. Nie teraz. Każdy – ale nie oni..._

O tym, że się zgubiłem, zdałem sobie sprawę dopiero, gdy zaczęło się ściemniać. Rozglądałem się na wszystkie strony i nigdzie nie widziałem domu, ani nawet ulicy, przy której stał. Ogarnęła mnie panika. Zacząłem płakać i głośno wołać mamę. Zrobiło się całkiem ciemno, a ja stałem w miejscu i płakałem, czując, że jestem mały, malutki, malusieńki i w dodatku całkiem sam. Kiedy niedaleko zaszczekał pies, przestraszyłem się i zacząłem biec. Przed siebie, na ślepo, nie widząc nic przez łzy.

Czuję znajomą woń; znam ją aż za dobrze. Otacza mnie codziennie, dokądkolwiek pójdę. Kocham ten zapach, ale teraz mnie przeraża. Słyszę kroki, przyciszone głosy... chcę wyć. Zamiast tego jeszcze mocniej ściskam poręcz krzesła. Drzwi otwierają się z upiornym skrzypieniem. Patrzę w tamtą stronę. Trzy pary oczu spoglądają na mnie bez strachu, lecz z triumfem. Jestem jak sparaliżowany. Wiem, doskonale wiem: zaraz się zacznie.

_Bałem się, bałem się jak nigdy wcześniej. Byłem tylko siedmioletnim chłopcem. Zgubiłem gdzieś różdżkę taty, ale i tak nie potrafiłem jej używać. Kiedy zobaczyłem dom, rozświetlone okna i zapraszająco uchylone drzwi, poczułem taką ulgę, że musiałem krzyknąć z radości. Byłem w domu! Biegnąc na ślepo, w przerażeniu, dotarłem do domu! Głośno wołałem mamę i tatę. Chciałem się znaleźć w ich ramionach, chciałem jak najszybciej przeprosić tatę za złamanie zakazu... Ten krzyk był moją zgubą._

- Cześć, Lunatyk. Jak leci? – pyta, nonszalancko opierając się o framugę drzwi, jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół, jedynych, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem. Jego czarne, rozczochrane włosy są przyprószone kurzem i chłopak wygląda na starszego, niż jest w rzeczywistości. – Gotowy do zabawy?

Nie widziałem, że stał tuż przy furtce. Czekał na mnie. Oczekiwał. Kiedy go zobaczyłem, było już za późno. Wystraszyłem się i upadłem. Wyglądał okropnie. Był pokryty sierścią, jego oczy błyszczały złowieszczo, kły ociekały śliną. Zanim się na mnie rzucił, zawył nieludzko. Ten dźwięk prześladował mnie potem w koszmarach, kiedy leżałem w szpitalu bez ducha. Próbowałem się podnieść, poczułem uderzenie. Znów leżałem na ziemi, a on stał na mnie, jego łapy spoczywały na moich ramionach. Czułem jego gorący, piekący oddech na twarzy. Widziałem jego kły. Później był ból, okropny, przerażający przedsmak tego, co przeżywam co miesiąc w czasie pełni. A potem była ciemność, wypełniona koszmarami i cierpieniem.

Chcę coś odpowiedzieć, otwieram usta, ale z gardła dobywa się tylko ohydny, nieludzki warkot. Moje ciało prostuje się, wygina; czuję zawroty głowy, wszystko mi się miesza... Już nie jestem człowiekiem.

Oni też nie.

Zaczęło się.

koniec.


End file.
